flarrow
by lfczachary
Summary: Barry and Oliver have a nice conversation after a big day at work but in the end they spend the night together and it starts to get sexual.


_**Billionaire by day, saves the city by night.**_

 **Barry idolized Oliver.. idolized that he had always managed to save the day but he never considered that sometimes.. you can't save everyone. Some people, are beyond being saved but at the end of the day, that didn't make things any less rough.**

 **'Ca.. can I get another?'**

 **Barry motioned the bar keeper, a slight stutter as the faintest buzz ran through his body. It wasn't often that he was able to feel the effects of alcohol, chances are it wouldn't last more than an hour or two but.. it was something after the day he'd had.**

 **The latest investigation had revealed to them that there was more to the story than originally thought and with the help of STAR Labs, they had learned the suspect was a metahuman unable to control her powers. By the time they had tracked her location down and came up with a plan.. it was too late. Barry found her unconscious with an empty pill container next to her. Her skin was cold, lips blue.. there was no chance at bringing her back.**

 **It wasn't his fault, but it didn't ease his guilt any different.**

 **'Barry.'**

 **Pulled away from his thoughts, Barry turned to face the firm, attention commanding voice that led to Oliver Queen. Even through his down mood, his heart skipped a beat at the sight of the man that protected his city as the infamous Green Arrow. Barry scanned Oliver's body - a raspy breathe escaping him as his eyes wandered down the chiselled arms that led to tan, cargo pants that looked amazing on Oliver's stocky build. He took an extra second when his eyes ran back up, the body fitting tank top showing off the firm muscles underneath.**

 **'Hey, Oliver!'**

 **A little too giddy, Barry giggled a bit even if Oliver seemed less than impressed. As the realization sunk in, Barry's brief happiness faded and he sunk into his seat, eyes returning to the empty bottles on the counter in front of him while Oliver took the seat next to him, looking ahead. As the seconds ticked, Barry waited for the question that never came and chimed in, when the silence grew unbearable.**

 **'How do you handle it, Oliver?'**

 **'Handle what?'**

 **'Not being able to save everyone.'**

 **'Is that what this is about?'**

 **Oliver turned, forcing Barry to look him in the eye as the silence turned into tension and tension slowly turned into sexual desire as Barry stared blankly in Oliver's eyes.. his knees feeling weak. Oliver sighed as his voice softened, offering the kind of comfort that Barry needed more than ever.**

 **'What happened today couldn't be stopped. Some people.. they feel alone, scared. They don't know there's another way out. Yes, it sucks. It's not easy to deal with sometimes but.. use that. Use that to understand someone better the next time someone needs sympathy or you have to talk someone down from that ledge.'**

 **It was that simple. That weight Barry felt on his shoulders had disappeared and while part of him still felt burdened.. it was Oliver that he felt in need of more. Before Barry could second guess himself, he leaned forward as his hand wrapped around the back of Oliver's neck and his soft lips attached to the rougher ones of the older man.**

 **Oliver didn't back away, but the kiss wasn't returned either as Barry pulled away and felt defeated. Just when he thought the day couldn't get any worse, he had to let his desire overtake his thoughts and there was no going back in time to undo what was already done.**

 **'Barry.. let me take you home. Better yet, come back to my place. That way, you're not alone tonight.'**

 **'I don't think..'**

 **'Did I give you a choice? You're not spending the night on your own. I was trying to be nice about it but if you're going to fight me now?'**

 **Barry shook his head, choosing to submit rather than fight. That buzz he felt was slowly vanishing and he accepted his night would be as is, grabbing his jacket off his seat while Oliver tossed money onto the counter to pay the tab that had been built up. The walk to the car was quiet, but the inside of the car smelled of Oliver and Barry's nerves calmed as he inhaled the smell.**

 **The car door slammed closed as Oliver adjusted in his seat to face Barry, who found himself out of place suddenly. Eyes locked, Barry's body tensed as Oliver's strong, calloused hand slid onto his thigh, firmly rubbing as the back of his fingers grazed Barry's crotch. He squirmed, wanting.. dying to feel that hand against his loins but didn't dare move.**

 **'Next time, Barry.. don't come to some bar. If you're having a rough day.. come see me. Don't start drinking just because you can, there are better outlets.'**

 **'I.. uh.. don't understand.'**

 **Oliver's hand pulled away and the sexual tension filled the car as it roared to life, Barry desperate to know just how far things could and would of gone.**

 **'Just trust me, Bar. I'm only looking out for you.'**

 **And that was the last thing Oliver spoke on the seemingly overly painful long car ride back to the Queen Manor. Barry pressed his forehead against the cold window in hopes of cooling himself down from what he knew had to be the end of things. He had to get over his lust of Oliver but it seemed impossible.. little taunts and teases keeping him wanting more.**

 **Closing his eyes, Barry didn't expect to doze off, a dull headache from the alcohol being the last thing he felt.**

 **Against the door, Barry panted as he found himself pressed between Oliver and the door. When he had awoken, they had just pulled into Queen Manor and he followed between the older man like some obedient puppy. As they approached the room that Barry would be staying in, Oliver had turned and grabbed him, pinning him against the doorframe.**

 **He leaned in, his hand caressing the side of Barry's face as his pressed his lips against the man he had brought home. The kiss started off gentle, meaningful but grew into something rough and primal. Barry parted his lips and Oliver's tongue slipped inside to explore the cavern being given to him. The smaller man moaned into the kiss as his hands instinctively reached for cargo pants - undoing the button as Oliver groaned at the freedom it offered.**

 **Backing away from the kiss, Oliver grabbed the door knob and turned it, catching Barry by the arm as he began to fall backward into the room.**

 **'Understand now?'**

 **'This.. this is your room.'**

 **'It is. When you've had a rough day, this is where you come from now on and let me take care of you.'**

 **Barry began to open his mouth to protest, that was too much for Oliver to do even though deep down, he was excited by the mere thought but before he was able to say a word.. his mouth was covered by the palm of Oliver's hand.**

 **'No talking.'**

 **Barry nodded and the hand was removed from his mouth before Oliver grabbed at the hem of Barry's t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Heat rose to Barry's face as his body became exposed to Oliver, his nipples stiff in the chilly air. Oliver walked around him like a predator with eyes on it's prey, stopping dead behind him as his chest pressed against Barry's back.**

 **A soft moan escaped Barry when he felt how firm the chest of Oliver Queen was, letting the older man slide his hands around him and work down towards his hands where the simple undoing of the front button allowed them to slide straight down to the floor. Sliding his feet out of the shoes he wore, Barry kicked his pants off but flinched when the bottom of his feet touched the cold floor.**

 **'Bed, go.'**

 **Walking past Oliver, Barry kept his mouth shut and made his way towards the bed where he climbed onto it, crawling to the middle of what had to be a King sized mattress.. fittingly.**

 **Oliver joined him, slipping out of his shoes and stripping off the tank top that he had worn to his workout prior to the call for Barry. Tossing it onto the floor with the rest of the clothes that piled up, he kneeled on the bed between Barry's parted legs, and crawled up until his body hovered inches above the smaller man.**

 **Locking lips, Oliver attacked Barry's mouth with need and found his motion greeted with complete acceptance as his tongue slipped back into the mouth he had claimed in the doorway. His hands roamed Barry's slender yet slightly curvy body, running down the sides until his fingers hooked into the waistband, where they stayed.**

 **Pulling away, Oliver's mouth moved to the exposed neck of Barry, nipping and sucking on the tender flesh until a soft purple coloring formed.. a hickey to come. His lips parted into a smile as Barry lulled his head back. One hand on the back of Oliver's head and the other gripping one of the firm pecs that he always wanted to feel.**

 **Little by little, Oliver worked his way down until he reached one of Barry's firm nipples, taking it gently between his teeth. A soft tug and Barry arched his back with heavy moan, groaning when Oliver released the nub.**

 **'Mm, Olly..'**

 **As he neared Barry's belly button, Oliver pulled on the briefs hard enough to give the smaller man the idea as he lifted his hips to allow them to slide off with ease. Sitting back on his knees, Oliver pulled them off all the way, leaving Barry exposed from head to toe.**

 **'This Barry.. is how to relive tension.'**

 **Flinging the briefs, Oliver wrapped his arms under Barry's legs, his hands hooking around to hold him by his thighs. Oliver slid up the bed slowly, his thick tongue grazing the underside of Barry's semi-hard dick. A slutty moan filled the room as Oliver moved up until he reached the head of hardening member.. taking it into his mouth.**

 **Barry arched, his hands holding onto the back of Oliver's head as the older man's mouth took all of him. He wanted to squirm, but his legs weren't nearly as strong as the arms locked around them. Barry's toes curled as Oliver's tongue worked the tender spots on the underside on his way back up.**

 **'Olly.. ah, Olly..'**

 **Oliver's name filled the room as he orally pleasured Barry, bobbing his head little by little faster, knowing that it wouldn't be long before there was sexual gratification. Barry didn't have much luck in his sex life, he went long periods of time without getting any and Oliver was bringing him into an entirely new world of feel good.**

 **Precum oozed from Barry's slit and Oliver's tongue lapped at it, the heels of Barry's feet digging into the firm upper back of Oliver as his legs rested over the shoulders of the man helping work out his tension. His fingers turned white as his grip on the back of the man's head tightened.. his breathes turning into pants.**

 **'I.. I'm..'**

 **As Oliver slid all the way down, Barry's dick throbbed before the undeniably hard first shot of semen ripped from his slit with a gutted cry tearing from his throat. His body spasmed, his hips bucked involuntarily as he unloaded a few more hard, throbbing gushes into the mouth of Oliver.**

 **Oliver swallowed Barry's load as the smaller man finished the wave of pleasure his orgasm offered, though a bit slipped between his lips, sliding down the corner to his mouth and into his facial hair. As Barry's body fell limp, Oliver slid the softening dick out of his mouth.**

 **Exhaustion sunk in, Barry's mind and body finding peace as he flicked between conscious and unconscious. The last thing Barry saw was Oliver between his legs, shirtless and just the hint of semen in the corner of his mouth before his world faded into slumber.**

 **A groan escaped Barry, a chill in the air attacking his bare long, lean legs to wake him. Rolling onto his back, his arms stretched outward as he curled his toes to get the blood pumping. He opened his eyes slow, trying to adjust to the light as best he could.**

 **Then, he remembered.**

 **As his eyes glanced around the room, Barry realized he was still at the Queen Manor.. still in Oliver's bed and, as he glanced down, in Oliver's shirt. At some point in the night, the tank top that Oliver had worn to pick him up from the bar was put on him and he felt heat rise in his cheeks at how his stiffened nipples poked through the material.**

 **'Damn, cold air.'**

 **His eyes wondered down, a tiny pair of briefs - definitely Barry's had been put on. He liked those briefs, they couldn't of covered more than a few inches, it was the kind he had always seen twinks in those 'lonely night' videos he watched wore but they had been comfortable. His legs went uncovered, and he stared at his feet, rubbing the bottom of them against the silk feeling covers that he had slept on.**

 **'Olly?'**

 **Sliding off the bed, Barry hissed when his foot touched cold wood floor but stepped towards the door, keeping his ears open for any sound to indict where the older man had gone.**

 **In the hallway, the sound of running water caught his attention and Barry followed, his feet stepping without creaking the wood like some child trying to be sneaky. Two doors passed by before Barry found the cause of running water.. a running shower as the bathroom door was cracked open just slightly.**

 **Pushing the door open, a gush of steam attacked Barry and while he flinched, it felt great against his cool skin. Entering the room, his eyes scanned his surrounding which lead him from the nice sink to the porcelain toilet to the glass shower doors that fogged with steam. Inside the shower of running water, a silhouette moved about and it undeniably had to be Oliver.**

 **'Olly, is that you?'**

 **'Oh, uh.. hey, Barry.'**

 **'I didn't mean to interrupt, just.. I didn't know where you had gone and I think we should talk about last night.'**

 **'Uh, I'm all for that but.. I'm.. kind of busy right now and.'**

 **Oliver had strain in his voice, the kind Barry recognized and smiled at. He had interrupted more than just Oliver showering.. he had interrupted the older man trying to rid himself of some tension too. Idly, Barry's hands pulled the tank top over his head, licking the pad of his thumb to gently rub the hardened nub where his nipple was.**

 **His briefs slipped off with ease, standing bare naked in the bathroom and his confidence soared. Over his shoulder, he could just see his backside in the mirror and Barry felt.. empowered. After crossing that line with Oliver last night, he felt like he had the chance to not only take but give something back. Besides, deep down.. Barry was always proud of his pert, little ass.**

 **Opening the shower door, Barry stepped in.**

 **He chewed on his bottom lip, Oliver's muscles rippled under the running water. His muscles had relaxed, water running down his neck and over the stocky back that carried the weight of many people's lives down to his evenly tan ass cheeks. Some water ran between them and Barry swallowed. He took a step towards Oliver, water splashing against his skin, a pleasure of it's own.**

 **His hands gripped Oliver's shoulder, massaging them for only seconds before the older man jumped at the unexpected touch.**

 **'Barry!'**

 **Oliver snapped, angry. His hand braced the shower wall to prevent himself from slipping at the sudden turn to confront the smaller man.**

 **'I'm sorry. I just..'**

 **Barry stopped, his eyes took the opportunity to look. Oliver's torso was slicked with water, a small bit of steam blowing off his sick that was slightly reddened from the heat. His firm stomach was etched with muscle, a scar curved just above hip level and his strong pecs puffed out like an alpha male. But that wasn't what Barry stared at.**

 **He stared at the girth that hung between Oliver's legs, thick and meaty. Oliver's dick curved slightly upward, hard with need and a thin layer of body wash clung to it's length as lubricant. The shaft was tan colored like the rest of him but the tip was light pink and firmer than the rest of it.**

 **Barry leaned back on the heels of his feet as his loins burned with need - his flaccid shaft beginning to harden the longer that he stared but captivated, he couldn't look away. Roughly, Oliver grabbed the back of Barry's head and used his thumb to push the smaller man'd head up, looking him in the eye.**

 **Backing him against the wall, Oliver roughly clashed his lips against Barry's, claiming what belonged to him with intensity. The shower wall was warm against his back, steam heating it and Barry submitted on instinct, parting his mouth. His hands went into Oliver's hair as he felt his mouth penetrated by the thick tongue that made him beg for more just last night.**

 **A moan filled Oliver's mouth by the slender man that he had pinned down, and he swallowed it. His tongue explores the roof of Barry's mouth as he placed his leg between the other man's, feel a solid pair of balls resting of his meaty thigh - no possible way for them to be closer in contact as Oliver came flush against Barry's body.**

 **Skin against skin, they rubbed together in blissful friction with Oliver aggressively possessing Barry's mouth. His need was high for the smaller man, in the last twelve hours, he'd had him naked before his own eyes and had stifled his own pleasure. Once, he was okay with.. Barry needed to feel safe but now, he had ruined Oliver's one chance to release. He spent all night in bed with Barry, wanting to touch but reframed out of respect.**

 **The kiss broke, both panted and Oliver stepped back to spin Barry around. Two hands on the smaller man's shoulders forced his cheek against the same wall his back had been against and Oliver attacked him with rough, needy kisses. Working his way down, Oliver sunk to his knees.**

 **'Fuck..'**

 **Oliver muttered to himself as Barry's tight ass rested inches in front of him. The cheeks sat two little orbs that could be all his for the picking. Grabbing the right cheek, most of it rested perfectly in his hand and Oliver had to find his control. Barry moaned softly as his ass was fondled and groped, but they grew louder when the cheeks had been parted, anticipation high.**

 **With hunger, Oliver's face buried in Barry's ass, tongue flicking the hole that quivered against his very touch. Barry's low, needy moan echoed in the shower, his hands grasping at the wall for something to hold onto.**

 **Oliver's tongue prodded at the hole's entrance, taunting and teasing, slipping in slow. Muscles constricted and released around him, allowing him inside. His tongue darted inside and out of Barry's ass, his hands squeezing cheeks while he went to work. Oliver explored the smaller man for everything he could, feeling a hand holding the back of his head.. encouraging him to keep going.**

 **Barry alternated between pants and moans, sweat forming on his forehead as his inside churned and melted under the thick tongue that stroked the right spots inside of him that could be reached. Oliver's hard shaft softened just a bit, nicely hung in front of him as Barry rocked back and forth on his feet to both pull away and back into the mouth.**

 **'Ah.. ah, Olly. Mm..'**

 **Barely able to mutter Oliver's name, Barry squirmed and shook, his body high in pleasure as water splashed against his back. Oliver's mouth went harder and deeper, the tongue worked relentlessly. When the tongue was taken out of him without warning, he almost whimpered.**

 **On his feet, Oliver slammed his hand against the wall next to Barry's head, making the smaller man jump in surprise. Leaning in, Oliver's teeth took his ear lobe in mouth and gently tugged. The older man's body came flush against Barry's, his dick fitting smoothly between ass crack.**

 **'Tell me, Barry.'**

 **'T.. tell you what?'**

 **'Why you came in here. Tell me why you came in here.'**

 **'To.. to thank you. For last night. For.. oh..'**

 **Barry's head lulled on Oliver's shoulder when the slightly calloused hand of Oliver wrapped around his hard, neglected shaft. Oliver's thumb rubbed the tip of the dick head, sending pleasure down Barry's spine. His free hand explored the body in front of him, running over hard nipples, down the flat stomach that twitched against his touch. It slipped down, cupping Barry's ball, letting them roll back and forth in his hand while he handled the smaller man in such little effort.**

 **Sliding his hand up and down, Oliver occasionally twisted his hand to bring Barry into an arch. His years of experience had an advantage, it taught him how to work people.. how to work their bodies.**

 **'Oliver, please.'**

 **Oliver's hand worked expertly, his hand faintly slicked with Barry's precum. The balls in his hand started to tighten little by little, and he'd ease up on the touch every time until he felt them relax just to build the pleasure. He wanted to extend how long Barry could go without orgasm but it wouldn't be right to deny him much longer.**

 **'Next time, don't sneak up on me.'**

 **'I won't. I, I promise.'**

 **'Good choice. Now.. cum for me.'**

 **Oliver's hand rubbed over all the right spots and stars formed behind Barry's eyes, semen spilling hard from the tip of his dick. Spasms rocked his body with force, three hard shots left him, splashing against the shower wall. A couple softer ropes escaped him, Oliver's hand rolled his balls back and forth to help encourage unloading everything his body had to offer.**

 **The amazing part to super speed and fast healing meant his body replenished fluids like semen within hours, his sex drive was higher than the average man's, but Oliver had a way to bring out body tingling satisfaction.**

 **As Barry's orgasm came to an end and the wave left him little by little, he fell limp against Oliver's body, the stocky body that he lusted after was the only thing holding him up. Oliver's dick felt harder than ever between Barry's ass cheeks but his need to regain breathe overtook his want to return the pleasure.**

 **Barry watched his semen slide down the shower wall as the hot water from the shower head continued to splash against him, pounding hard against Oliver's back.**

 **'Olly, thanks.'**

 **'For what, Bar?'**

 **'For being the man to make everything feel right when it felt wrong. For being my hero.'**

 **'Haven't you always been the damsel in distress when I showed up?'**

 **Barry chuckled, Oliver was kidding but he wasn't exactly wrong. Anytime that he needed help.. Oliver was there. When he had a bad day, he turned to Oliver for help or comfort. He was the very definition of damsel in distress for Oliver Queen to come and save.**

 **Barry turned to face Oliver, hair clinging to his forehead.**

 **'Since you've taken care of me.. twice now, let me take care of you.'**

 **The smaller man's hand reached for Oliver's dick, it wept for his attention and he wanted to be bent over by the older man, just to be taken. He craved for that thrill, Oliver's control was softening and oral wasn't what Barry wanted. It didn't satisfy him. Like any man, he wanted sex - he wanted his body wrapped around Oliver's in submission.. he wanted to be pumped into because the older man wanted him to know who ran things.**

 **His thoughts took control until Oliver grabbed his wrist.**

 **'I'm fine, Bar.'**

 **'You can say you're fine, but there's a good near seven inches that say you've got needs that I can help meet.'**

 **'Don't worry, I'm fine. My need will pass.'**

 **Barry sighed, it wasn't worth an argument. Oliver was set in his ways and they'd have to be pushed. As far as Barry was concerned, if being the damsel in distress meant his pleasure? He'd make sure the next time Oliver brought him to bed wasn't because he needed saving.. it would be because he was angry and needed to put Barry in place.**

 **Oliver rolled onto his back, the warm air slicking his bare torso with a faint layer of sweat, wiping his forehead with the palm of his right hand. His eyes idly stared at the ceiling, his brain slowly waking up as he stretched his limbs from a hard slumber.**

 **The night before, he had been quite busy dealing with the jail break of criminals that had escaped from an overturned prison truck on it's way to transport them. Hours dragged on, some proved tougher than others but he had managed to bring them all to justice. Once he had got home, he had barely enough time to strip down before crashing, unaware that Barry had been staying with him.**

 **Oliver's left hand trailed down his stomach and idly pawed at his crotch, giving himself a gentle squeeze to find his dick alert and stiff, the confines of his body hugging boxer briefs almost painful. His mind snapped into focus, his hand grabbing his genitals firmer as his eyes shifted closed and he groaned.**

 **The bed shifted next to Oliver, and he pulled his hand away from his crotch as he glanced at Barry, who wore nothing but a pair of baby blue briefs that hugged his ass perfectly - showing off the curve and shape of each cheek.**

 **'Did I wake you?'**

 **Barry rolled onto his stomach, running his palms against the bed sheet before pushing himself up onto his knees, sitting on the heels of his feet next to Oliver's waistline. His exposed, slender body stirred the need in the older man's loins as his eyes took in everything. The younger man's hair was slightly damp by sweat, a bead rolling down his forehead and onto his chest.**

 **'You didn't, but.. last night was rough, huh?'**

 **'Rough is an understatement Bar, I'm still a bit sore but, I'll be okay.'**

 **The smaller man's eyes drifted away from Oliver's face and down the firm, stocky body of the man still laying on his back. Barry admired how his scars and tattoos blended against the lightly tan skin, how they made up who Oliver was. His fingers traced over a faint scar just above the older man's belly button, it had long faded in color but a faintly pink color remained behind.**

 **Oliver's breathing grew shallow, hitching in his throat as Barry's slender, soft fingers brushed against his skin. He ignored his own need to the point that the smallest of gestures sent his chills down his spine. Everything around him seemed to stop as Barry flattened his hand against Oliver's taut stomach, his control fleeting with the passing seconds.**

 **'I.. never realized just how.. firm you were.'**

 **Barry chose his words carefully, he knew Oliver was on the verge of giving into pleasure and he had to nudge him towards that line just a little more. Leaning forward on his knees, Barry pressed his lips gently against Oliver's, cocking his head slightly. Almost instinct, the smaller man submitted.. parting his lips enough to allow access for the thick, warm tongue to explore his oral cavern.**

 **Oliver's hands came up, cupping both sides of Barry's face as the kiss intensified. Barry moaned into the mouth of Oliver as his hand lowered little by little, his fingertips brushing elastic waistband. Pushing forward, his hand slid over Oliver's thick bulge, his fingers slipping into the opening between the hem stitching that offered both an entrance and exit for the older man's dick, usually in the event of needing to empty his bladder.**

 **The kiss broke as Barry's hand breached the last defense Oliver had, his slender fingers wrapping around thick, warm girth. Oliver groaned, his mind went numb and his lust took over. Barry freed him from the constricting briefs, pulling Oliver's swollen dick from the opening.**

 **'I know how to make you feel better.'**

 **Barry's hand slid down the base of Oliver's dick, massaging sensitive skin before sliding his hand upward, over the length and to the tip where he twisted to send pleasure through the older man. A groan filled the room and any fight that Oliver had over the last week had vanished, his body betrayed him.. in need of the stimulation.**

 **Oliver's feet dug into the mattress as the handjob worked every nerve, made his loins ache for something more than he already had. Barry's thumb ran over the older man's slit, precum beginning to form and he unwrapped his hand, much to Oliver's disdain.**

 **The air made Oliver twitch, his dick pointed upward and slightly curved as Barry leaned his body forward, throwing his right leg over Oliver's stomach. Straddled, his hands started on the sides of the older man's body, running up as they reached the firm, muscle packed pecs that he had always had a fascination with. Barry felt powerful.. sexually powerful as his hands squeezed the muscles under him.**

 **'Fuck.. you look good, Bar.'**

 **Oliver's raspy voice filled Barry's ears with music, a soft moan escaping him as the pads of Barry's thumbs rubbed hard, stiffen nipples. Oliver's hands covered the smaller man's, encouraging him as a soundless gasp slipped from his lips when Barry twisted his nipple, sending a twitch through his dick that was now ignored after being warmed up.**

 **Barry readjusting his legs, his feet slipping under Oliver's lightly hairy thighs, anchoring himself in. His briefs restricted his hard dick, and his legs flush against the sides of Oliver's body. As erotic was this felt, it was intimate for both of them - a chance to finally release the tension between them.**

 **'Here, let me help you..'**

 **The strong hands of Oliver attached to Barry's hips, his fingers hooking inside the band to ease them off. Pushing up on his knees, Barry sat up enough to allow the briefs to slip off his hips and down his ass. The briefs came down to the lower part of his thighs, the material bunched up and flush against Oliver's abdomen.**

 **The smaller man moaned as his dick sprung up, no longer constricted. Barry had trimmed his pubic hair days ago, the outline of his bush beginning to show, but he was otherwise smooth and happy. His balls hung proudly under his shaft and Oliver's hands slid from the front of Barry's body to the back once the older man sat up, aggressively groping pert ass cheeks.**

 **'Mm..'**

 **A warm mouth attached to Barry's throat, Oliver's facial hair rubbed against his bare skin roughly, the twinge of pain seeming to turn Barry on even more as his nipples hardened against Oliver's chest, the rougher it felt.**

 **Oliver's lips curled upward, into a smile as his mouth inched lower, until he hovered an inch from one of the nubs on Barry's chest. His loins told him to take Barry - hard and rough right there but he wanted to savor the moment, break the smaller man down to the point of pure, genuine submission.. not just when he got turned on.**

 **With a firm squeeze, Barry groaned when Oliver's left hand released his ass cheek but found the pointer and middle fingers of that same hand pressed against his lips and he took them in mouth. Barry wasn't going to fight Oliver, he could do anything at this point, he worked his tongue over the digits - sliding his mouth down until he reached knuckle.**

 **At the same time Barry deep throated the fingers, Oliver claimed his right nipple by taking it in mouth. Barry's back arched, a heavy moan vibrating against his fingers as Oliver's teeth enclosed around the nub, gently pulling away to tug on it. The sound of pleasure made by Barry was unrecognizable.. a cross between moan and some kind of low gutted cry. It was the kind of sound Oliver wanted to hear over and over until Barry's throat was raw.**

 **Pulling away from the nipple, his tongue glanced over the swollen, abused nub to send another wave of need through Barry's body. He pulled his fingers out of the mouth that worshipped them like he'd never taste Oliver again, a trail of saliva from the tips of his fingers to the very lips he loved to feel against his.**

 **The trail broke as those very fingers found themselves sliding down Barry's back, the wet digits slipping between the crack of his ass until they rubbed against the hole that quivered by just the glance. A gasp escaped Barry as Oliver teased the hole, rubbing and poking at his entrance, his own dick filled with frustration as he came closer and closer to claiming the smaller man as his.**

 **'Beg me.'**

 **'I.. Olly..'**

 **'Beg me, Barry. Beg me, tell me.'**

 **'D.. do it. Take me.'**

 **The need in Barry's voice was all Oliver needed and before either of them could ruin the moment of pure lust, Oliver slipped his saliva covered fingers into Barry. He tensed, his body not use to penetration but Oliver gave him patience.. his free hand feeling up the backside of Barry - letting him relax and loosen up.**

 **As the muscles loosened around him, Oliver started the pace slow, his fingers thrusting deep into Barry. Bending his fingers, Oliver elicited a thick moan from Barry when his digits grazed that cluster of nerves. The older man licked his lip, working his hand over and into the same spot repeatedly. Hands intertwined behind his head, the slender body of the man he finger fucked rocked back and forth, gently pushing his ass outward to give more access.**

 **Precum splashed against Oliver's hard stomach, Barry's dick spilling in need as the Oliver pulled his fingers out of the smaller man slowly, savoring the last few seconds of being inside him. His hands possessively held Barry's ass, parting the cheeks as his tongue ran up the center of the body that submitted before him - the taste of sweat as an aftermath to the erotic, almost sweet taste of Barry.**

 **'You're mine Bar. You and this..' he smacked Barry's pert backside with a heavy hand, a yelped cry escaping him, '..both are mine.'**

 **Oliver nudged Barry back, the hard mushroom head of his dick, sliding between spread ass cheeks until he glanced at the hole his fingers had claimed. Barry sucked his bottom lip in, his hands tightening behind Oliver's head as the bigger man pulled him down onto the head.**

 **Any time he had sex, Oliver used protection but a condom had been the furthest thing from his mind after lust consumed him. Inch upon inch of his dick filled Barry, spreading his hole further than Barry thought possible as he groaned the more Oliver sunk into him.**

 **Both men tensed, Barry adjusting to the mere girth of Oliver's swollen dick - the length of nearly seven full inches buried inside of him as he sat in the lap of Oliver, who found his manhood threatening to spill before he could enjoy his moment.**

 **Seconds of stillness passed, Oliver letting his near orgasm cool down as Barry's hands slipped down to his shoulders, pushing him flat on to his back. Oliver grunted as his body hit the mattress, hands pressing against his abdomen as Barry inhaled, beginning to roll his hips.**

 **Back and forth, Barry worked every inch of Oliver's dick as the older man slid closer to the headboard when he rolled forward and then back down when he pushed back against the shaft that pushed into him. The hands that held his cheeks held him hard enough that he feared bruises would be left but he rocked his body around Oliver's all the same.**

 **Moans filled the room as the sex grew rougher the longer they went, Barry beginning to lift up off the length of Oliver into just an inch or two remained then slid back down, his ass jiggling against Oliver's crotch. Every few minutes, he'd rock his hips but feeling that firm head stab at clusters of nerves inside him made him leak in need as precum slid down his length.**

 **'Bar.. mm, fuck.'**

 **Mumbled grunts and groans escaped Oliver as Barry rode his dick like both men depended on it, Barry's knuckles turning white as he dug the palms of his hands into the muscles under him, his head thrown back while he took everything Oliver offered him, proud to have finally broken past the barriers that had been put up.**

 **Oliver's strong hands went to work, his right hand wrapping firmly around Barry's neglected length while his left ran up the long, slender body of the other man until he reached nipple - the one Oliver's mouth never touched. He ran his pointer finger gently over the soft nub until it hardened under the lightest of touches sending goosebumps and waves down Barry's spine.**

 **In unison, Barry rode Oliver - stimulating the man on his back while the stimulation was returned by means of nipple play and a handjob, pressure building more and more in the loins of both men.**

 **'I'm.. I'm close..'**

 **Barry panted, his back arched in pleasure as his head remained thrown back, long moans filling the room as sweat added friction, his body on fire. The room radiated with body heat, the sounds of skin slapping against skin and moans filling things out as Oliver's hands worked over everything with focus.**

 **'Let go, Bar.. cum for me.'**

 **'I.. Olly..'**

 **His brain couldn't process the words, Barry's body was far too close to the edge to do anything more than moan and convulse as he spammed under Oliver's hands. A gut wrenching cry escaped his throat as semen ripped from his slit, landing on Oliver's chest. The second and third shot each splashed against the older man's stomach as his hand pumped Barry's shaft to milk every drop out of him.**

 **Ass muscles tightened around Oliver as Barry slowly came down from peak of orgasm, almost threatening to break Oliver's manhood off as he rocked his hips to pump himself past the tight, constricting muscles.**

 **Barry went limp, slumped forward as his hands firmly held onto Oliver's chest, softly moaning with each pump into his tight, abused ass. Oliver's breathing grew heavy, sweat adding friction as the bed began to sway as the hands holding Barry's ass dug into the soft skin. It wasn't about getting off, it was primal - Oliver owned every ounce of Barry and he was going to fill the smaller man with his seed.**

 **A hard grunt from Oliver was the only sign Barry got, warmth beginning of fill his long, slender body. Rope after rope of thick gunk spilled from Oliver and deep into Barry, frustration and tension spilling out of his body just the same. His fingers digging into pert ass threatened to leave marks that would last for some time.**

 **His thrust softened but Oliver pumped into Barry until there was nothing left for him to unload, his body overcome with relief. His high vanished, little by little and Barry collapsed on top of him.. rolling off and onto his side of the bed.**

 **Both panted, slicked with sweat as they embraced the release of sexual tension.**

 **'I didn't hurt you Bar, did I?'**

 **'Sore? Maybe. Hurt? No. I'll be fine.. few hours.'**

 **Oliver's hands slipped down to his crotch, stuffing his softening dick back into his briefs before rolling onto his side to face Barry. His left hand caressed Barry's face, forcing eye contact as Oliver claimed the smaller man's lips. Pulling away, Oliver's ego was stroked as Barry rolled onto his stomach and buried his face into the pillow.**

 **'I need sleep..'**

 **'We've got all day together, rest up.'**

 **Running his hand down the small of Barry's back, Oliver palmed bare ass cheek before smacking the plump flesh firmly.**

 **'All day, I get to look at you like this, Barry and that doesn't sound like an issue.'**

 **'So, this is where you work? Nice little office here, Bar.'**

 **Oliver glanced around Barry's small lab as they walked in, studying every nook and cranny of where the younger man worked. A severe thunderstorm was due to strike at anytime, the rain growing harder as the time passed. The news had advised everyone stay inside, bunker down for the night to avoid any accidents or incidents and he had happened to be visiting Barry at work to show more interest in his life.**

 **'It's not the biggest space ever, but it's normally just me so it's more than enough for me to have stuff spread out. Sometimes Joe comes by when we have a case but.. I don't think anyone will be showing up since everything's been shut down tonight.'**

 **Barry kicked his shoes off at the door, curling his toes as the bottom of his bare feet touched the cold floor. He made his way across the room towards the desk that rested under a small window, grabbing bottles of water. Tossing one towards Oliver, Barry straddled his favourite stool that sat next to desk and placed his feet on the metal bars connected between the legs, keeping them off the ground.**

 **'Could use some organization though, I have to say. You're normally pretty anal about where things are, Barry. Everything goes somewhere, isn't that what you told me before?'**

 **Oliver's eyes wandered about the files and folders scattered across the big table middle of the room. Most of the files seemed to be about the case Barry was working on, nothing that Oliver needed to be concerned about but underneath one of the folders, a photograph caught Oliver's attention. As he placed his bottle of water on the table, he brushed aside everything to uncover the photo.**

 **'Barry, what's this?'**

 **'What's what?'**

 **Slipping off the stool that offered him comfort, Barry approached Oliver, who looked at the photo with curiosity. Oliver's thick, slightly bushy eyebrows arched in amusement as the corners of his mouth curled upward into a faint smile. Turning the photo between his fingers around, Barry found his throat run dry suddenly and heat flush from his cheeks.**

 **'Why do you have this photo of me on the salmon ladder? I know it has nothing to do with the case you're working on because you're not working any cases right now.. but, you've never seen me on the ladder, who gave this to you?'**

 **'I.. uh..'**

 **Barry's brain shut down and the words not only escaped him, but it meant selling out the person that had done him a favour. Opening his water, Barry took a hard swig, swooshing it around his mouth to delay needing to answer. His eyes scanned Oliver, soaking in the visual of the man standing before him.**

 **Lost in his thoughts, the loud crack of thunder was enough to scare him - Barry jumped, his water spilling onto Oliver's pants as he dropped the bottle. Barry's mouth hung open in shock as Oliver seemed to barely react.**

 **'Oliver, I am so sorry. Here, let me just grab something to help clean it up, I think I've got a towel or napkins around here.'**

 **'Barry.'**

 **'Oh man, I don't know what's with my bad today but I just.. okay, uh.'**

 **'Barry.'**

 **'Oh, there's a towel over there. Give me a second.'**

 **Grabbing the towel, Barry rushed back to Oliver and reached out to pat down the front of the older man's pants but found his arm grabbed by the wrist. Looking up, his eyes locked with the man that his drink split on and felt himself submit, not wanting to cross some kind of line.**

 **'Enough Barry. It's fine, things happen. There's nobody here and we've got heat. There's an easier way to handle this.'**

 **Letting go of Barry's wrist, Oliver's hands played with the button on his pants, sliding the knob through it's slit before lowering the zipper. Stepping out of his shoes, he slid the wet pants down his legs and kicked them off with his feet before tossing them onto a chair near the door.**

 **Barry's breathe hitched, sucking in his bottom lip as he admired Oliver's firm, muscle made thighs. Strong, meant to support the heavy load Oliver's broad.. handsome shoulders carried. The older man's briefs clung to his body, hugging him in all the right places.**

 **'Wasn't that hard, was it?'**

 **'I.. hard, no.. what'd you say?'**

 **Oliver stepped towards Barry and Barry took a step back. He knew that look in the older man's eye.. that sparkle when he knew he had an advantage. Most people didn't give Oliver the credit he deserved, his flaws made him smarter, better. Most of the time, it was in the good way as he used that to protect the city but sometimes, he had his selfish moments.**

 **Step for step, Barry found himself looking Oliver in the face as he backed into the wall, feeling his loins slowly ache at the mere thought of being the half naked man's target. Barry sighed heavy to himself as his back pressed against the wall, trapped between it and Oliver.**

 **Trying to turn away, Oliver pressed his hand to the wall, blocking him. Stuck, Barry faced the older man and groaned softly when Oliver's firm, warm hand caressed his right cheek.. his body wanting to crumble against his touch.**

 **'You know, we've.. been together long enough to take things to the next level.'**

 **'Next level? What.. what do you mean?'**

 **Oliver's hand slid from Barry's cheek to under his chin, holding him gently by throat. His thumb stroked the underside of Barry's chin, and he smiled when he felt the younger man swallow his nerves.**

 **'Do you trust me, Barry? Trust me to take you to that next level of feel good? Trust me to fill every desire.. even the ones you didn't know you had? To do things to you that will make that fire burning in your lions right now even hotter? Turn around.'**

 **Without question, Barry did what he was told, turning to face the wall as Oliver's hand remained against his throat. He yelped when Oliver pushed him close, his back against the firm chest of Oliver that he both loved and craved. The older man's free hand snaked slowly up Barry's side as he spoke into the younger man's ear.. his raspy voice an almost seductive growl.**

 **'After we leave, the next time we sleep together - it's not going to be just sex. Things will be done to you, Barry, that nobody else can or will do. You haven't been with many people and you've gone the past two years speeding through life.. it's time someone slowed you down and brought you back down to reality. Sex isn't just about lust, it's about satisfaction. Any man can get you off Barry, I want you to get off from head to toe.'**

 **Barry's body stiffened and he squirmed against Oliver's chest, his pert little ass rubbing against the crotch of the older man.**

 **'Now, tell me.. who gave you that photo of me on the salmon ladder?'**

 **'It.. it was Roy.'**

 **'Figures. Regardless, you looked good on me the last time we had sex.. it got me through some lonely showers and by the time I'm done with you next time? There's going to be an outline of you all over me.'**

 **Barry grunted as Oliver's hands that held him by the hips, pulled him in. Oliver's firm jawline drawing the smaller man's attention as the two came face to face, a smile across Oliver's lips.**

 **'I'm glad you took my offer.'**

 **Last week, Oliver had brought up Barry moving into the Queen Manor and ultimately, he had given in.. though the lack of sex since the offer had played the smallest of parts. To Barry, Oliver was everything that he needed - a stable partner, a stable shoulder to lean on and a stable fuck. One that only wanted him and saw nobody else. To go this long without the last thing, after Oliver's tease the last time things got intimate? He couldn't bare going without.**

 **Barry's hands cupped Oliver's cheeks and he leaned forward, pushing his mouth hard against the older man's, claiming an opportunity to get what he felt was his. Oliver's hands clung tighter to Barry's body, slipping down to firm, pert ass cheeks. Grabbing them, Barry moaned into Oliver's mouth as he found them squeezed.**

 **As the kiss broke, Barry withdrew his hands, stripping out of his shirt. Oliver backed him against the wall as the shirt was tossed carelessly onto the floor and pinned Barry's wrist against the wood panels, forcing him into submission.**

 **'I think it's time, let's go.'**

 **Holding firmly onto Barry's wrist, not hard enough to hurt him but enough to command control - Oliver guided him up the stairs and into the bedroom they now shared, sitting on the edge of the bed. A firm pull brought Barry in and knocked the smaller man off his feet, bending him over Oliver's knees. His chest pressed against the firm thighs of Oliver as a forearm pressed down against his back - pinning him.**

 **'O.. Olly?'**

 **Oliver ignored him, his free hand stroking Barry's back as he slid downward and into the last article of clothing that Barry wore - his briefs. Slipping the briefs down over Barry's ass, exposing him to the room, Oliver took one of the cheek's in hand. Squeezing, he lifted his hand and brought his hand down roughly across Barry's ass - a yelp echoing in the room.**

 **'I told you the next time I got intimate with you, we'd do things you haven't done before.'**

 **'I..'**

 **Oliver's hand lifted against and came crashing down against Barry's ass, sending another wave of both pain and pleasure through his body - this time the yelp being more of a moan.**

 **'You're going to do what I say, until I tell you not too. Understand?'**

 **'But..'**

 **Another smack across the ass for disobeying, Barry bit down on his bottom lip as the sting may of remained but the pain was gone. His loins stirred at the abuse, the jolt of shock made his dick twitch, not knowing when the next slap would come.**

 **'Do. You. Understand?'**

 **'Y.. yes.'**

 **'Good.' Oliver removed his forearm from Barry's back, freeing him. 'Kick those briefs off, and get onto the bed. On your back.'**

 **Sliding off Oliver's knee, Barry pushed himself up off the floor and kicked his briefs off, leaving himself fully nude. His dick stood at half mass, and Oliver's eyes ate him up - he was pretty sure that he can heard Oliver grunt, the kind of grunt someone made when they saw something they wanted.**

 **Climbing onto the bed on his hands and knees, Barry propped the pillows center of the bed and rolled over, using the pillows to prop his head up. Flat on his back, Oliver parted Barry's legs, the soft yet cool fabric of the bed sheets like silk under the smaller man's bare feet.**

 **Heat flushed from Barry. Here he was, nude from head to toe while Oliver still wore clothes - minus anything on his feet. His hands rested on his chest, unsure what to do as Oliver rested between his legs, dropping the tone of his voice.**

 **'Touch yourself.'**

 **'W.. what?'**

 **'Explore your body, touch yourself.'**

 **Barry wasn't much for touching himself.. even in his teenage years, jerking off was rare - only when frustrations really got the best of him. But, he wasn't going to disappoint Oliver, and allowed his hands to begin wondering. Barry's hand began to slide down his body, doing to himself what felt right.**

 **His fingertips ghosted over firm stomach muscles, making them twitch. Barry reached the small patch of pubic hair beginning to grow back, and allowed his eyes to flutter closed. He slid the palm of his hand over his dick and took his balls in hand, rubbing them back and forth. His feet dug into the mattress the more that he gave into what felt good, the thumb on his free hand beginning to form small circles around his left nipple.. hardening the soft nub.**

 **'Mm..'**

 **The hand that cupped his balls slid further between his legs, his middle and ring fingers sliding between the cheeks of his ass, teasing his hole while he rubbed the pad of his finger over the stiffened nipple.. turning it sensitive to the slightly of touch. As his fingers rubbed against the hole, he began to attack his right nipple in the same fashion he had claimed the other one.**

 **The lack of recent sex had Barry's nerves on edge, Oliver knew that.. Oliver was gaining the kind of control very few people could have over someone. Barry's mind wondered between fantasy and reality - things he wished Oliver would do and things that have been done to him already.**

 **Barry's hips arched off the bed slightly as he slipped both fingers into himself, and his head dug into the pillows as he moaned - his body relaxed enough to accept the raw penetration. Oliver slid his arms under Barry's thighs, wrapping them around and over, holding onto them roughly - keeping his legs spread open.**

 **With limited movement, due in part to Oliver, Barry bent the fingers inside of him, stretching himself and pushing at the muscles that gave him an idea just how tight he was - he knew why Oliver had an issue controlling himself.**

 **'Enough.'**

 **Oliver's command went ignored, Barry lost in his thoughts as he claimed himself, his fingers beginning to enter and exit his ass. The hand that attacked his nipples slid down his lean, toned body and wrapped around the base of his shaft. Twisting his hand, he slid up the length until he reached the head, than back down.**

 **Digging his blunt fingernails into the fleshy part of Barry's thighs, Oliver brought the smaller man back to reality, the pain distracting the pleasure that coursed through Barry's body.**

 **'I don't want you getting off yet, enough.'**

 **'Ah, Olly.. I..'**

 **'You'll do what I say. Now, switch with me.'**

 **'Switch?'**

 **Barry didn't get an answer but knew to listen anyway, as Oliver's hands remained wrapped around his legs. As Oliver rolled onto his back, Barry found himself on top as he found himself straddled over the older man's face.**

 **Facial hair rubbed against Barry's ass, and Oliver's warm, rough tongue lapped at his hole - feeling it quiver from the sensation. A loud moan rolled from Barry's mouth, gripping the headboard of the bed to brace himself. His dick throbbed and his head lulled back as Oliver's tongue slipped inside of him.**

 **Barry's knees dug into the pillows on both sides of Oliver's head and his body arched but there wasn't much room to move - Oliver's attacking Barry's hole. His tongue rubbed at muscles that twitched and spasmed, his ass cheeks parted as Oliver's nose rested in his taint.**

 **'Olly. Oh, God.. Olly.'**

 **His moans loud and inconsistent, Barry rocked his hips, riding Oliver's face for more pleasure - he was close. His loins burn, his balls ached in discomfort but he knew if he let go of the headboard.. he'd end up getting concussed. He was powerless to get off, and he only achieved orgasm when his body reached the point that Oliver borderline kept him at with his mouth.**

 **Barry's knuckles turned white, he held onto the headboard for everything he could as Oliver's tongue dipped in and out of him. Precum leaked, rolling down the length of his shaft, his eyes rolled up into his head. Back and forth, Barry claimed Oliver's face, that fire spreading throughout his body.**

 **Without warning, Oliver tightened his grip of Barry's legs and flipped the position yet again, planting the younger man flat on his back, center of the bed. He groaned, he felt empty without Oliver's tongue inside of him. Pushing up to his knees, Oliver stripped out of his shirt, tossing it blankly onto the floor as Barry sat up, his need stronger than it's ever been.**

 **Shaking hands attacked Oliver's pants, fumbling with the button of the older man's cargo pants. Just as he undid the button, Oliver grabbed him by the wrist and leaned forward, pinning Barry back down onto the bed.**

 **'I expected better of you Barry.. no control, no patience. I told you that I'd test you, now.. I wonder just how many times I can make you cum in one night.'**


End file.
